The development of a software system, to process well log data obtained in a downhole environment, for example, typically entails multiple software programmers developing multiple elements that must eventually be integrated together. Thus, tools that allow modeling and top-level visualization of systems are employed in software design. For example, Unified Modeling Language (UML) provides a common design language to model computer applications. UML provides several types of diagrams that facilitate ease of understanding of an application under development. System requirements can be decomposed into a model that includes diagrams depicting system behavior. Major behavioral aspects are decomposed into “Use Cases” to help analyze system functionality. Sequence diagrams are a UML notation and one way in which to capture behavior within each Use Case. However, because sequence diagrams are cumbersome to generate and maintain, they tend to become out-of-date as a software development project progresses and, therefore, less useful in validating a design. Accordingly, a system and method to efficiently construct and maintain sequence diagrams and class diagrams would be appreciated in the software development industry.